The Awakening
by Glideon
Summary: This was the final step for Luke. The stepping stone had been laid out, and now Kronos would take his body as his own


Song: The Awakening – NiT GriT

* * *

The hallway was dark. I turned around slowly, relishing the quiet. After so much time in the company of half-bloods and other creatures, I had forgotten the quiet of the dark; of the underground. It washed over me, the silence roaring louder than anything else could ever come close to. Closing my eyes, I allowed the darkness to overcome me. I felt renewed again, and a small smile forced its way up to my mouth. The corner of my mouth twitched, showing the slightest change of my emotion. It was so much easier to think here. I had a place to go, and something to do, but I allowed myself the slightest break to relieve myself.

Most half-bloods turned to Kronos because of the power, or the wealth. Kronos promised infinite power, long lives, and riches beyond any comparison. But no, that was not for me. I loved the darkness. The light was blinding, and you could see too much with it. Too many complications, too many problems. In the darkness, everything was simple. Your senses of sight and sound would be stolen from you. Only three senses to leave you to figure out your surroundings. Three senses to help you survive. The senses of touch, taste, and smell. This is where the true warriors would emerge. Those who did not have to see or hear, but they would just feel their opponent around them were the true warriors.

_**Chaos is just somehow saying, the very familiar fact, that everything's complicated**_

I walked forward through the maze, letting it guide me to wherever it needed me to be. I was now part of the darkness, the maze could bring nothing to harm or fear me. Monsters would do no harm to me. Traps would not hurt me. And fear was something I conquered a long time ago.

Fear was something that everyone had. Fear was always meant to be an instinct, a warning to danger of some sort. But now, people would freeze and not react to their fear. They would brush it off, and regard it as nothing. Those were the people that would end up dead. Also, there would be the people who regard fear too much, who run at the first sight of any danger. Those are the cowards. Finally, there are the people who recognize fear, and silently prepare for it, but show nothing on the outside. Those are the ones who survive.

"Your master awaits," The gravelly voice of a giant reminded me of my objective.

I walked past the large, lumbering giant towards the dark, ornate doors in the distance. I pushed them open and walked into the cavern that I knew better than my own self. The entire cavern was dark, and the walls made of obsidian. If one would glance at the walls, he or she would not see anything. It would only be upon looking closer, would a person notice the symbols on the wall that repeated Οι Darkness αυξήσεις. The Darkness Rises.

In the center of the room was the only source of light that existed in this room. A golden coffin lay on two obsidian steps. On the sides of the coffin, one would see pictures glorifying the darkness that we served. Pictures of gods being sent to Tartarus, of saytrs being ripped into pieces by hellhounds, of demigods upon demigods fighting each other.

Chaos is what I saw.

The lid was sealed shut, as always. It was sealed tightly, but it was not tight enough. I could see the slight escaping of light from the sides. It hurt to even look at those. The true form of Kronos was not to be viewed by any mortals. When he would finally attain his true strength, he would be stronger than any immortal god that ever existed.

_**Suddenly, the door was open**_

There was a rumble, a tremble in the Earth, and I felt the coffin shake against my hands. It was time. Small pieces of rock fell from the top of the cavern, and I knelt upon the steps leading to the coffin.

_Luke, it is time. _The sound of Kronos was like listening to every sound at once, something that had existed before the world realized sound.

"Yes, master. I know," I replied.

The being in the coffin gave one last shove, and the lid of the coffin lifted up.

_Come, Luke_

I moved forward, steadily. The lid was now completely off, and was lying on the ground next to the coffin. In the coffin, I saw nothing. No sign of Kronos' spirit. I knew not where he had gone, but I knew where he would be. I stepped into the coffin, and closed my eyes, letting the loss of sight calm me. I took a steady, deep breath, and said,

"I am ready,"

Even from behind closed eyelids, the light was blinding. Kronos' true form entered me, from every part of my body. My skin absorbed his presence, and I felt him moving into my body, feeling out its aspects.

Then came the pain. When Kronos' mind touched my brain, there was nothing but pain. Spots of light flashed before my eyes, and I could not even open my mouth to scream. I was pinned to the ground. I was a prisoner to my own body. The pain lasted, not like I had expected. For hours, it might have been. For days, maybe even months, or years, it lasted. My mind was a roaring inferno. It was as if the sun had decided to take residence in my body.

Eventually, the pain faded, and there was nothing anymore. I was not in my own body.

I was not Luke

I was Kronos

And then, there was Darkness.

_**Suddenly, we could see.**_

* * *

A/N: That was definitely a break from my regular stories. I usually write more romantic stories, you could say, but listening to NiT GriT really got me inspired to write about Luke's transformation. Anyways, review, favorite, and I don't own PJATO!

GL HF GG


End file.
